Just his servant
by AMuggleNamedMeg
Summary: Evie's just an average girl. She lives in the slums with her mum and looking for a way out.. She starts working as a servant girl in the royal palace. This job means the world to her and she'll do anything to keep it. But one fateful encounter with the empire's magi will completely change her job description. - JUDAL x OC -
1. Chapter 1

_.. I did it.._

I curtseid politely and clumsily. A soon as my bare feet hit the streets of the capital city of Kou I ran, nimbly dodging ignorant shoppers. Quickly picking up an unpayed apple from a stall on my way I found my way home to the slums. I found our shack quickly , 'EVVIEEE' my caring mother called after me, she was waiting for me as usual. I smile uncontrolably at her as she started grilling me about something, ''What have I told you about going bare foot! I gave you those shoes for a reason you know?''  
''But there yours mum,'' I kissed her forehead on my tiptoes and walked into our room. I'm so lucky to have a mother like her, considering parents in the slums' reputation. I put her apple on the table and sat down on a blanket, ''Mum, I did it'' Her emerald green eyes shined brightly as her face opened in happiness. She rushed over to me and gave me a massive hug, I've always been jealous of her beautiful eyes, if only I'd inherited hers instead of my useless fathers. ''Well done Eve! I couldn't be more proud of you! Getting a job in the palace, you'll be out of this place in no time!'' a tear came to her eyes, I know getting me out of the slums was one of her only aspirations. I whispered into her ear as she brought me in for another hug, ''and you're coming with me,''  
That night my mum spent the last of her money on some meat for us and told me it was 'my treat' I tried to stop her but she's very stubborn when it comes down to it. The next morning I would start, bright and early, as a simple servant in the royal palace.

Servant life was just as hectic as I expected, maybe even harder. Nothing I hadn't prepared myself for though. A guard had given me my 'uniform' just moments ago, so I had the opportunity to take a short break to clamber into my clothes. I asked if I could use the tiny cleaning closet... its lucky I'm not claustrophobic. With great difficulty I managed to get into my uniform and burst out of the cleaning cupboard... right into someone, I cringed and slowly looked up, hoping it wasn't someone important. I breathed in sharply and my mouth formed an 'o' shape. By the looks of his clothes, yes he was important but in that moment I couldn't care less. My eyes lunged over his gorgeous appearance, his abs popping out. And finally my eyes reached his equally beautiful face. My gaze hit his and my attraction was instantly switched to fear, his eyes terrified me, there crimson red colour looking down on me. My face went almost the same colour and I got down to my knees and apologised, keeping my head down hoping he wouldn't noticed the shade of my cheeks.  
I felt his eyes bury into me for what seemed like forever until he knelt down to my level, lifted my head and looked into my boring eyes, I almost felt embarrassed. After a few moments of looking at me, my cheeks burning, he pushed my face away, his incredible strength pushing the rest of me with it. I lay on the floor, pulling my skirt down and trying to keep the tears from streaming down my face. He stood up, terrifying but still so attractive, ''Idiot, watch were your going,''

I quickly jolted up again and bowed my head, ''y-yes, I'm terribly sorry won't happen again.''  
The black haired man was walking off but stopped when I spoke, my heart started pounding in my chest. He spoke this time with his back to me, ''You better hope you won't, next time I wont be as nice, little girl,'' I bit my tongue, who does he think he's calling little girl! He's looks the same age as me! I'm _nearly_ 18. However much I wanted to I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to back chat this man, but before I had time to think I was already speaking! ''I'm 18, sir'' - I lied. I cringed I was praying he wouldn't turn around** ... why cant I keep my big mouth shut...** He started to chuckle darkly and I breathed an inner sigh of relief. His laugh got louder and it suddenly stopped. My heart beat starting pounding my chest. I jumped out of my skin, his warm breath brushing across my neck, he was now behind me. He whispered so only I could hear, but to me it was the loudest ''Bet you're gunna regret that one,''  
He whisked me off my feet, and it was nowhere near romantic. I played with the idea of screaming as he carried me with ease through the corridors. His harsh grip was hurting me slightly, but now even if I wanted to my voice wouldn't let me even squeak. I was silenced by my own fear, if only that would've happened a couple of minutes ago. He quickly slugged me over his shoulder, making me terribly self-conscience about my skirts length. I heard him kick open a door, the door lashing into the wall. Now he started to laugh, ''Oh, you're really gunna regret that, LITTLE GIRL,'' He threw me onto a bed, making me jolt. He looked at me, still standing at the top of the bed. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, ''Stay there.'' I sat up, ''Wait but I have work to do! I'll lose my job, I need to go!'' An even bigger grin rolled across his face, ''Stay there.''


	2. Chapter 2

And I let him have the final word, he slammed the door behind him. Making me cringe at the loud noise. I thought hard about what I was to do. After giving it some thought I decided to stay where he asked me to. When he was here, I took a quick look at his butterflies, they were black. Thats probably the reason why I stayed, people with black butterflies are scary, I don't want to make him more mad.  
The longer I stayed there, the more terror I felt building up in my stomache. My eyes started to droop. My eyes shut heavily.  
As a maid, I was given certain jobs that I had to do. It was my first day so my jobs weren't the hardest. So, I probably won't have a good enough reason why they're not done. DAMN IT! My eyes smashed open, I yawned. I'd fallen asleep! All I could bother thinking about is my job, I can't lose it, ITS MY FIRST DAY! I started to punch the pillows and I could taste salty tears in my mouth. When I realised I was crying I got angrier and screamed into the pillow. ''why,why,why,why,why!''

After a couple of minutes, my tantrum died down and now I just lay there on this bed, screwing my hands into fists occasionally. It must have been at least two hours since he put me in here. I sudden burst of confidence had me off the bed and tip toeing over to the door.

I tried my luck and placed my hand on the handle.  
It opened.

As soon as the door swung open I ran, careful of the clatter of my feet. I didn't want to, but I knew I'd have to stay the night to finish my work. If there's one thing I was good at it was seeking around when I needed to. I had to find the maids rooms. I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the dark haired man who tried to hold me captive. Who was he? Why did he react like that? his eyes...  
I found the maid room, I could sleep here tonight and finish off my work early before I have to start the next load. There was only one problem.. there was no one else in here, was I in the wrong room? No, I can't be. So where's every else? They can't all have gone home right? what time is it?

''Everyone else is at home, only personal servants tend to stay the night'' My heart stopped,I knew that voice. Suddenly I was smashed into the back wall a searing pain running through my left side... it was cold? I looked down and reached for it, next to me was a massive pole of ice, it had grazed me. I hadn't turned on the lights so I couldn't make out where it had come from. It went pitch black in that moment, so dark I couldn't make out whether I just had my eyes closed or not. I held my breath, that's all I could do to not scream, I could feel his presence. He was close, I felt his breath brush across the bridge of my nose. I just wont move, he won't realise I know he's there. Just. Stay. Still. ''You think playing dead's gonna help you?'' I jumped violently. Wait what? I could've sworn he was in front of me, how is he talking into my ear now. He sighed like he was happy, ''First you back-chat me, now you've disobeyed me,'' He laughed darkly, ''You really are desperate for attention aren't you?'' His hand's wrapped around my waist. I could feel his lips inches away from mine, I breathed in sharply. I want him to kiss me? No. No it's just him, provoking me that's it, he interrupted my thoughts, ''I can feel the heat of your cheeks from here,'' He said, teasing me now. Again he chuckled and removed his hands from around me, I felt his knee as he sat next to me. I screwed up my hands to try and stop them shaking. ''Now,'' there was a pause for what seemed like forever, ''Should I kill you?'' What? he want's to kill me? I couldn't stop my heart racing now, I gasped for air, was I having a panic attack? He sighed again, ''No, that's too easy, isn't it?'' Thank god. I still can't speak, my entire body's frozen with fear. ''Besides, you interest me,'' He clicked his fingers. The lights came on, they were flickering dimmer but they came on. I had to blink several times to adjust to the brightness. He stood up, my heart was still beating unnaturally fast, though I had a hint of relief now. ''But don't think this means you wont be punished,'' He started walking out of the room, leaving me, still speechless on the floor of the maids room. ''Oh and I'm lord not 'sir' to you,''


	3. Chapter 3

I got down on my hands and knees and started scrubbing the floor of the ball room. All the doors and windows were open, to air out the room; it was really hot that day. It's almost been a week since I last spoke to '_lord' douchebag. _I can't stop thinking about it, especially his lips being so close to mine. I could hear distant conversations around the palace.  
''Judal, I need you to go! Please!''  
''Ah no thanks, it doesn't sound fun enough'' I suddenly stopped what I was doing, that voice sounds familiar. I edged closer to the door.  
''Judal, I am your king!''  
''You're not my king, now you're getting delusional,''  
''JUDAL, WAIT, WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE!''  
Now someone else's voice jumped into the conversation, this time a woman.  
''Darling, there's no point, he'll do as he pleases, just be lucky we've managed to contain him,''  
''I guess so, he's just-'' this conversation started to bore me and I realised I was now, daringly close to the door. I took a couple of steps backwards and spun around to get back to work. My heart stopped, Judal was right in front of me his arms flung behind his head and a annoying smirk pulled across his face. My forehead only just reached the bottom of his mouth, damn my height. He giggled playfully at me, ''Aw she just can't help herself can she?'' he didn't wait for an answer as he wrapped his hands around my wrists, I spoke up, surprising myself ''Don't get the wrong idea,'' He looked at me, a little shocked but mostly amused. ''Finally found your voice then, kitten?'' He moved his head down and lifted my chin up with his other finger, pulling my lips towards his, I quickly turned away and got out of his grip, ''Stop!'' The raise in my voice shocked me,but Judal on the other hand, it brought a spark to his eye, something I haven't seen in him before. It quickly changed, the aggressive boy I knew too well was back and I was pinned onto the floor in an instant. I hurried to pull my skirt down, Judal pinned both of my hands above my head, ''no,no,no that's no good girly,''  
''Get off me!'' I half-shouted at him, he just chuckled in reply and put his head by my neck. ''Stop pretending you don't love my attention,''  
''I don't, just get off I need to finish the floor,'' my voice went quieter now.  
''Oh, you didn't need to do that when you were listening to my PRIVATE conversation now did you?,'' his eyes were staring into mine now, looking for signs of giving in, I turned away, ''Shut up and leave me alone,'' Now he laughed, very loudly. He let go of one of my wrists and stroked my cheek. My heart started beating faster annoyingly, his voice was weirdly quiet but still teasing, ''aw, little girls blushing,'' He got off me slowly, he stood above me and I quickly clambered to my feet,I was stunned silent, ''I didn't say you could move,'' . I didn't do what he said. A shard of sharp ice narrowly missed my hand, ''I said, I didn't tell you to move'' I stood still. ''That's better,'' He started laughing and threw his hand behind his head. Then he turned around to leave, when he was turned around I sat down to work again. ''Oi, what did I say?'' I froze, he walked off laughing again.

After a day like that I was glad to be home again. I layed down on my make-shift bed and closed my eyes.

My nightmare woke me up, my hands couldn't stop shaking, I didn't know half of what was going on around me. I was too tired to register anything. My eyes opened, and hovering on my ceiling, was none other than the one who filled my dream. Judal. He floated down and sat crossed legged on the end of my bed. His hands behind his head again, ''What's wrong with you, girly,'' He beamed a smile, I couldn't register him properly, I was too tired. I moved me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and nuzzled into him. It doesn't matter what I do, its only a dream. His arms threw over me and wrapped me in warmth, I spoke drabble to him, ''why are you so confusing?''  
''You call me confusing,''  
''You are,''  
''Am not,''  
''Am are... wait what?'  
Judal just coughed in response.  
''Don't ignore me!'' I said

''what if I did?''  
I spoke through a yawn, ''I'd...I'd'' My eyes clamped shut and I felt safe in the comfort of my imaginary Judal's arms.

I woke up because the sun was beaming through my window... I was lying on the end of my bed, curled up into a ball. I could barely remember anything. Couldn't of been anything important then right? I shrugged my shoulders and stretched, my covers this morning smelled amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

My one day off. It had finally come around again. I guess that all the stress of working and mum and him, it just makes my week longer. But I woke up this morning, with a smile spread across my face, guess I was more excited for my day off than I expected? I stretched my muscles and yawned before picking myself off the bed and changing into... well I had no idea. It wasn't my uniform, I knew that much. I was going to the market to look for a birthday present, mum never makes a fuss over her birthday, but since my paycheck came I want to treat her!

The chatter and business of the streets were strangely comforting this morning. I breathed in the air and put my hands on the back of my head... just like Ju- No shut up I'm not at work I need to get that guy out of my head. A small jewellers stand caught my eye, the perfect distraction. The prices of the jewels and necklaces on show almost gave me a heart attack. After searching through hundreds of overly priced bracelets and showy off rings, I finally found one. It was beautiful, simple but nevertheless beautiful. It was a gold painted silver chain with a small heart locket. I picked up and admired it. The price was high- well for me, but I could afford it... just about. I rummaged around in my pocket for my purse. My heart stopped.. no coins. I instantly started siving through my memory for where it could be. I breathed a hard sigh of relief, I left it at home. I placed the necklace back in its spot in the corner and started skipping back home.  
I was quickly back at the same store, checking for the third time if my money was in my pocket. I went back to the same corner I placed my mums necklace, I searched for a while but I couldn't seem to find it. Disappointment spread across my face, but I was determined.  
I did find another one, it wasn't the same but it would do. Even more conveniently this one was well in my price range.  
The rest of my day just seemed to pass without out any difficulty but I was tired. I went to bed slightly earlier than usual. I still had a fun filled day at the palace to enjoy tomorrow! Obviously I'm being sarcastic. My mum walked in an sat on the end of my bed, ''How's everything going with you, you know at the palace?'' my mum is extraordinary. Even now she worries about me, I hesitated slightly. I was so tempted to tell her everything, but then again.. whats there to tell? ''Everything's fine, just a little boring,'' I laugh and try to stifle a yawn, mum put her hand on my shoulder, ''you need rest, darling,'' she kissed my forehead and left. Silence filled my room and my body started to relax.  
My eyes shot open as soon as I heard his voice, ''Get up.'' His words were blunt but playful as usual, ''Hello? Am I just going to talk to myself until you... GET UP'' I replied him as cold as always, ''I am up.'' That familiar smirk pulled across his lips, ''Can't you even pretend to enjoy seeing me?'' He chuckled and sat at the end of my bed, I interrupted his laugh, ''What are you doing here Jud- He interrupted me, ''ah,ah,ah, what did I tell you.'' I sighed but I was too tired to come up with a decent response, ''What are you doing here, _OH GREAT LORD JUDAL_,'' He laughed, ''No need to be so enthusiastic!'' My silence answered him, ''ugh, fine! You're no fun, I came to tell you you're not going to the palace tomorrow'' I raised an eyebrow, ''wha-'' Another interruption, ''You're not going to the palace because your coming with me,'' He smiled widely,he seemed proud as if this was his best ever scheme. ''I'm not going anywhere with you, Judal.''  
''Yes you are,''  
''Am not,''  
''Stop repeating yourself,'' He lunged himself closer to me, his lips ever so close to mine, ''You. Are. Coming. Sorry, there's no option for you here, little kitten,'' _...you say that like Ive always had choice..._ He edged inches closer, now I could feel his breath brushing across my lips, ''You're coming because you're fun to play with,'' There was a flash of light and Judal was gone, leaving a hand written not on the top of my head._** ... Wait outside the castle.. if you know what's good for you...**_

Of course I was there the next night, I have sense. I stood where he had explained to, I sat on the steps and waited for his arrival. I waited.. and waited. It had almost been an hour, he may not even show, just another one of his new games. That's great... Right? Then why do I feel sad? I'm kicking myself but I can't help it anymore. I stood up to make my way to the castle, no doubt he'd be there. Just as my foot his the final step I was whisked of my feet, the same as when we first met, but it wasn't Judal. As soon as I realised, I started struggling more violently , as was tossed into the back of the caravan. I then saw that I was confronted with a pack of rough looking large men, one with shackles in his hands... Slave traders... ''This one will do just fine,'' I got up and tried to run away, I was pinned down but nowhere near as softly as Judal, ''STOP KICKING, BITCH'' One of the men had his fist clenched into a ball, and swung for my face. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain.. but it never came. I hesitantly opened my eyes, all of the men were writhing with pain on the ground and I someone stood infront of me, his fists still clenched. I suddenly realised who it was. ''God, you really don't like waiting do you'' He breathed a sigh and picked me up, bridal style for a change. But even now his evil expression didn't change from his usual one, he smirked slightly. Judal put me down on a weird carpet, which just perfectly fit the two of us, ''You love to cause trouble don't you, girly'' He laughed, I didn't answer I just kept my had lowered, trying to hide my burning red cheeks, he laughed, ''This is going to be too easy,'' He lifted and planted an easy kiss on to my lips.

**Hi guys! sorry I haven't updated had an exam and shiz, but hey ho! here it is, I'll update, again probably on tuesday-ish time? I'm only expecting they'll be about 1/2 chapters left of this story! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
